Destinies Torn Asunder
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: Freya has been dead a year and Merlin can't help but mourn. But Arthur doesn't understand why Merlin won't stop crying. Merlin/Freya


**This is for WritingReadingLaughing for the prompt found here: topic/64876/64369328/1/List-of-Random-Ideas I chose prompt 5, but didn't do all of it xx Please read and review xx**

There is something odd about today, something _off_. Arthur takes a long moment to pick through his day but can't quite out his finger on what is so wrong - it seems so normal, so ordinary - right down to the extraordinarily lengthy council meeting that his father is hosting, boring them all to death. It isn't until he sweeps his eyes around the room, searching for something more interesting to contemplate, and settles them on a slouching figure standing forlornly in the corner that he realises what is wrong about today. Merlin. Merlin is wrong.

Merlin had not woken him with a rousing chorus of 'Up and at it you lazy daisy' or indeed anything beyond a perfectly punctual 'good morning Sire'. That was another worrying thing, now that Arthur actually thought about it. Merlin had, for once, been on time.

But he was acting oddly. There was none of his usual vibrant cheer and infectious smiles and there seemed to be an edge of misery that clung to him whenever you turned your back, just out of sight in the corner of your eye.

Arthur will not - cannot (what would his father say, _do_, if he heard that his son is worrying about the servants?)- admit he is worried, but as the day passes Merlin simply becomes worse, infecting everyone in the vicinity with his unusual unhappiness and sour mood. Arthur can't explain why Merlin is upset - the reasons have not been made clear to him and right now there is something unspoken telling him not to push it, even if he doesn't usually listen to hints like that. But Merlin is Arthur's friend (not that he'll ever admit to that) and if Merlin won't tell his Price what is bothering him Arthur will have to find out for himself.

It's later that same afternoon that Merlin starts darting around strangely - well, more strangely than normal. Arthur has given him the afternoon off under the pretence of allowing Merlin to help Gaius (there is an outbreak of something or other in the Lower Town) as well as preparing himself to confront Merlin.

Merlin is his friend - not that he'd ever admit it - and if Merlin is keeping silent then Arthur will find out by other means.

It is only twenty minutes later, as Arthur stands pensively at the window that he says a shadow sweep across the courtyard and recognises the thin, gangly shadow.

Arthur darts out of the room before he can stop to think about it.

By the time he reaches the courtyard Merlin is nowhere to be seen. The courtyard is quiet and still, like a cemetery only less bleak; and it is like Merlin had never existed in the quiet stillness. Out of the corner of his eye Arthur catches a glimpse of a gate opened in the corner, leading to one of the many tunnels that act as exits in the event of a siege. He goes to close it when he catches sight of a few scuffed footprints heading down into the gloom.

What is Merlin doing down here?

He follows the slight scuff marks, better hidden than when they are hunting. They lead deeper and deeper underground, far beneath the city.

After a few minutes' walk there is a slight sniffling, as though someone is suppressing sobs. Arthur peers around the corner to find Merlin curled up in a ball, his hands pressed over his mouth. He almost forgets he isn't supposed to be there - he isn't supposed to have followed Merlin - in the face of his servant's (_friend's_) distress.

Not too long ago the idea would've unsettled him. Now all he feels is worry for Merlin who looks as though his heart is breaking.

Why does Merlin feel he has to be this far away from people before he can cry?

Arthur doesn't think he'll like the answer.

After another moment his sobs subside to soft chokes and even in the darkness Arthur can see him shift towards the wall. His back is to Arthur as he draws something out of his pocket and there is a sudden flash of light in the dark. As Merlin leans back Arthur can see the faint shadow of candles glittering like hope in the darkness, illuminating the tear tracks on Merlin's cheeks.

The pair of them wait in the cavern - for what, Arthur doesn't know. Two minutes of darkness seem to provide Merlin with the answers he provides and he blows out the candle gently, a heart stricken look etched onto his tear streaked face.

Arthur has never seen a look like that before - especially not on the usually happy servant's face.

He doesn't like the change at all; but he doesn't understand the change. It is for the reason that when Merlin continues deeper into the tunnel Arthur gives him a minute's head start and then creeps after him.

He follows Merlin further into the tunnel, leading deeper. He knows they must be out of the city boundaries by now and can smell the odd scent that is fresh air and feel a cool breeze whisper on his skin.

When he finally comes up on the other side it is in a forest - vaguely familiar, but he isn't one hundred percent sure where he is - and Merlin has had a head start. It is only by following the trail of broken beaches and disturbed leaves that he finally finds Merlin kneeling by the side of a lake. The lake is impossibly blue and beautiful, something of a kind Arthur has never seen before and instinctively knows he will not see again.

Merlin - oh God, _Merlin_ - is curled up in a ball on the shore, arms around his knees trembling; but Arthur knows that this moment - for whatever reason, he doesn't know what - is sacred and he can't do anything but watch Merlin cry, hiding in the shadows of the trees as a gentle breeze sweeps over the pair of them and then wafts out onto the lake.


End file.
